The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a distributed network of uniquely identifiable devices (such as, networked sensors and equipment) and their representations. In some implementations, the devices can possess degrees of autonomous intelligence and can provide information through data capture and communication capabilities, which can be used to perform actions based on the received information. The devices can be remotely controlled over the network, if permitted to do so, by security/privacy settings and functionality. IoT infrastructure can be considered to include existing and evolving Internet and network developments and can offer specific device-identification, sensor, and connection capability as a basis for development of independent cooperative services and applications, including mash-ups. IoT can be characterized by a high-degree of autonomous data capture, event transfer, network connectivity, and interoperability. Current IoT functionality is limited due to, among other things, costs of IoT infrastructure maintenance and data privacy concerns.